


𝑸𝒊𝒑𝒂𝒐

by ILoveAKindOfMagic



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 80's Freddie Mercury, Blow Jobs, Chinese things mentionated, Drink beer, Drink with Freddie, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Freddie is the best boyfriend, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Protective Freddie Mercury, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveAKindOfMagic/pseuds/ILoveAKindOfMagic
Summary: "Do you like it?" It's a Qipao ... "Freddie return to home very tired after long hours of work in the studio and you have a surprise for him...
Relationships: Freddie Mercury & Original Female Character(s), Freddie Mercury & Reader, Freddie Mercury/Reader, Freddie Mercury/You
Kudos: 2





	𝑸𝒊𝒑𝒂𝒐

He was tired after long hours of work, he had returned home. It had been a long day of working in the studio with the band, listening to the instruments, singing a verse several times until he liked the result, and discussion with the QUEEN members about something that they could not reach any agreement has been very exhausting.

Now he just wanted to drink a beer and spend the rest of the day with his beautiful girlfriend. That would relax him after such a heavy day.

"I'm home…" he exclaimed, taking off his coat and hanging it on a coat rack. He approached one of his beloved cats.

"I'm here in the kitchen, dear," I exclaimed with a very peculiar tone of voice.

Freddie was a bit confused. He walked into the kitchen intrigued, he knew I was planning something and it wasn't anything innocent. He walked to the kitchen and what he witnessed was something he did not expect.

I was wearing a traditional pink Chinese dress, it was made of silk, it had an opening on the sides exposing my thighs, the length of the dress reached below my buttocks, the outfit it highlighted and hugged my figure very well. My hair was tied up in a high ponytail and I had cat liner and pink lipstick in My lips.

"Hi, Freddie ..." I said hello and I approached him.

Freddie was shocked, he couldn't believe I was wearing that provocative Chinese dress. I hugged his neck and stood on my toes to place a soft kiss on the lips, he grabbed my waist and pulled I closer to him, his mustache caused me a pleasant tickle that I loved.

Both separated When air was needed . Freddie was still watching me with amazement and charm.

"Do you like it?" It's a Qipao ... " I modeled and I walked around in front of him so he could watched the dress in more detail." I bought it when I was coming home ...”

"You look so beautiful and so sexy, darling..." He whispered without taking off his eyes of me with a sexy gaze.

"Thank you very much, dear" I blushed " I wanted to surprise you with something new…"

"And you did surprise me, I never thought that today I was going to welcome me in such a peculiar and sexy way ... I love it" he hugged me and then he kissed my face and neck causing tickles in that part.

"Hey ... wait, Freddie," I stopped him and I was laughing. "You still haven't told me how my day was."

"Oh no … I don't want to remember this day, it was the most exhausting day of my life. "He replied

"Did you discuss with the boys again?

"They can't understand me ..." he said a bit dejected. "Especially Roger, it's very difficult for him to understand how I want him to play the drums … it seems that when I explained to him he was in another world and I despair"

"Oh ... poor my Freddie" I caressed his cheeks and then I took my hand up to the buttons of his polo shirt and unbuttoned it. "Maybe you just need to rest for today ... How about you sit down and I go get two beers for both?"

Freddie agreed and went to sit at the table in the kitchen and I went straight to the fridge to get two beers.

"By the way, where are Joe and Phoebe?" He asked seeing that they weren't at home.

"I gave them the day off, they told me that they would go to the movies and then they would go to the mall" I answered and then closed the refrigerator and I went to Freddie with the two drinks in my hands.

However I had something planned for him ...

I approached him and to his surprise I sat on his lap, causing Freddie to be surprised by the unexpected action, the openings of the dress were opened more, leaving my thighs more exposed to his brown eyes. After I handed him a beer with a provocative gaze, Freddie opened the beer just like me.

"Cheers, Freddie" I said with a very sexy voice and then we clashed the cans to toast I drank the contents of the can, the nice and Bitter taste of alcohol invaded my mouth,

I loved the taste of beer, but what I loved the most was being in his lap. Sitting on Freddie's lap while both of we drank a cold beer was the best thing in the world for me, it was a perfect way to share time with my beloved boyfriend after such a difficult day for him.

When I drank, I started to feel like a hand was climbing up my thigh. He massaged that part and tried to put his two fingers under the dress seeking to advance further.

"F-Freddie," I sighed when I felt his hand travel and massage my thigh. He started kissing my neck causing shivers throughout my body.

"It was a very tiring day and today I just want a bit of love," he whispered and he kissed and bit my neck with need. "Please, I need love and attention from my girl ..." His hand reached my underwear and caressed on that garment.

I let out soft moans, Freddie's fingers touched the parts that made me shiver and he smiled at me when he felt my underwear start to get wet. He put aside my panties and massaged my clitoris directly, I turned into a sea of loud moans and gasps

"Freddie" I closed my eyes to let myself go. My hand traveled to the bulge that formed under his pants and I rubbed it gently, Freddie sighed deeply and bit his lip.

"Naughty ..." He kept rubbing my clitoris applying more pressure, each time I was wetter and more aroused”

"P-Please, Freddie … take me to the room" I whispered "I want you to make love to me ..." This kissed his lips with passion and need, Freddie put his tongue in my mouth seeking to dominate it and make me moan. I hugged his neck and my legs hugged his waist, then Freddie got up from the chair.

He took me in his arms to the room and when he got there, he placed me on the bed then he kissed me again with hunger and fervor. He separated from me to take off his polo shirt, exposing his dark and very hairy chest that I loved so much.

I raised that Chinese dress a little, revealing my white panties with pink lace already very wet from the growing excitement. He quickly withdrew them and threw them in some corner of the room.

"Fuck ..." he whispered when he saw my pussy so wet, I blushed at the lewd look of my boyfriend "You're so hot and needed by me. But don't worry, I am here to help you…"

Freddie bent down and began to spread kisses down my thighs and stopped until my hot wet entrance. He opened my folds, distributed soft licks for all my moisture while one of his fingers introduced it into my narrow entrance.

The moans came out of my mouth without shame, Freddie's tongue surrounded my clitoris without stopping. His mustache brushed my excited pussy increasing the pleasure, he inserted another finger and moved them until he found my G-spot. I arched my back and gasped sharply. Freddie knew how to make me go crazy, the way he touched me was incredible, he made me see the clouds, the stars and all the galaxies.

"Freddie… I… " I was close to orgasm, Freddie was touching and licking the most sensitive parts of me, I didn't know how long I would endure. The moans had turned to screams and my cheeks flushed.

A touch with his fingers to my G spot was enough for me to climax, I screamed his name and cursed in thousands of ways, it was an orgasm so intense that I lost the notion of space and time. My body was shaking and I had spasms.

Freddie got up and looked at me in a tender and perverted way as I was having that orgasm. He approached my face when I calmed down; I hyperventilated, my cheeks were flushed and I had a bit of sweat. For him, I looked so beautiful and provocative

"You taste so good, dear" He kissed me and stuck his tongue so I could taste myself.

He kissed me again, his big and manly hands traveled to my beautiful Qipao then he began to unbutton the buttons. He opened the dress revealing my naked body and in need of more, although I had finished a few minutes ago, but if it was Freddie, it would never be enough for me.

"You are so beautiful" Freddie looked over my body, I was ashamed and hid my face between the pillows. "Hey ... you don't have to be ashamed, what I'm telling you is the truth, you are beautiful, you will never stop captivating me with your beauty. I love you, honey."

"I love you too, Freddie" my eyes lit up. I loved Freddie Mercury too much and he loved me. I loved his personality, I loved the way he made me feel like the luckiest woman in the world, the way he always made love to me, I loved everything about him and I would never tire of him.

Freddie approached me and kissed my lips with sweetness and passion. His lips descended to my neck and he distributed bites and sweet kisses that made me sigh.

He pulled away from me and unbuckled his belt, then his jeans, then stripped them off. I could notice that under his underwear his erect cock was sticking out and hungry for attention.

" I want to make you feel good too." I said, my cheeks caught fire again. I wanted to make my lover one happy just like he did.

Freddie looked at me tenderly and smiled at me, then laid down on the bed. I got up a little and took off my dress then I approached him, looked at those brown eyes that captivated me every day and I passionately kissed his fleshy lips.

I came down and kissed his neck, then went even lower reaching his chest. I stroked his hairy chest and I distributed kisses and licks on one of his nipples, getting Freddie to moan.

I went down even lower and found the boxers heavily stained with precum. I decided to take it off to reveal his big and needed erection, it was very hard and his glans very pink, poor thing, he had been waiting a long time.

I took his cock with my hand and massaged it gently causing him to let out small sighs. I brought my mouth close and I gave him a kiss on the glans, shaking him and sending him shivers. My tongue traveled the entire length, as if it were a delicious ice cream, I tasted the bitter and salty precum that came out of his eager dick. Freddie moaned and watched every movement I made.

I didn't waste any more time and put it in my mouth taking everything I could. His dick throbbed inside my oral cavity, I slowly moved, applying the necessary suction, the brunette moaned and tilted his head back. I looked up and I realized that his eyes were closed and his mouth was open, this was a signal for me to begin to accelerate my a bit more

"Fuck" Freddie was now panting, the pleasure I was giving him was incredible.

The beautiful sounds that came out of his mouth were so exciting for me, my tongue surrounded the tip causing him Incredibles sensations, I wanted him to come and taste his essence. But I felt his hand stop me.

"Wait" he withdrew his cock from my mouth, then he lifted you up to the level of his face and took my face closer to him "I don't want to finish, not yet ... I want to be inside you and finish together ..." He said this, he kissed my lips without caring to taste its own flavor.

He laid me back on the bed and he admired me for a moment. He positioned himself between my legs, he gave me a gaze to seek my approval and I simply nodded. He began to rub his dick across my pussy, brushing my still sensitive clit causing me to moan and get wetter. Then Freddie aligned his dick to my wet and lubricated entrance and slowly entered me.

Both moaned almost at the same time, Freddie settled himself and waited until I got used to his size, he was a generous size and it was a little difficult for his size. He began placing soft, sweet kisses on my face, lips, neck, and chest to get me to relax.

"I love you, my dear," he whispered and he distributed kisses all over my body that caused thousands of sensations through every corner he kissed.

"I love you too much, Freddie," you whispered. You took his face and placed a kiss on the lips "Please, carry on"

Freddie took my hips and began to move. I was slow thrusts but I was enough to make me start moaning.

I closed my eyes and lost myself in the sensations that he provided me, Freddie began to kiss and bite my neck and my earlobe. He wanted to make me feel good, he wanted me to enjoy it as much as he was enjoying it, I could hear his manly and erotic moans.

He pressed his forehead with my forehead, I opened my eyes and met his beautiful gaze, we smiled. We kissed with passion again, I allowed his tongue to explore my oral cavity, our tongues sought to dominate our mouths.

Freddie stopped, spread my thighs a bit more and adjusted to change the angle to ram you again, but this time he found my G-spot that made you scream and crumble in his arms

"Freddie… fuck… " I arched the back, you hugged his neck. My gasps were heard all over the room, he smiled and he enjoyed seeing you like this,

Freddie knew he had reached the area that could make you go crazy, so he started moving faster. His hands began to caress and pinch my already erect nipples causing my excitement to grow more.

I was already a disaster, my mouth only let out loud and loud moans. My hair had already come undone, now my hair was moving freely. My pussy spilled juices which made his thrusts faster and more enjoyable for both of me. I started to feel like the climax was about to come.

"You're close, aren't you, my dear?" He whispered in my ear, I could only respond with a loud gasp.

He brought his thumb up to my clit to rub it, circling it and applying more and more pressure. At this point my moans turned into gasps and screams, I was going crazy, crazy about freddie and his way of fucking me so delicious and incredible.

"F-Freddie…"

"Come on, I want to see you make a mess." I want to hear you scream because of me…”

Freddie took a thrust that hit my sweet spot, it was strong enough to take me to an intense and unforgettable orgasm. I screamed and exclaimed his name, I could swear it was heard at half a block but I didn't care, I had lost for a moment the notion of space and things.

"That's right… Let myself go." He kissed my cheek and caught me in a hug. I was flabby and my body was shaking, it had been a very strong climax for me.

Freddie fucked me with speed and force, the hypersensitivity in my body was too much that me could only let out gasps and hide my head on his shoulder, I wanted it to end now or I was going to pass out from so many sensations.

A few minutes later, between groans, grunts and gasps, Freddie came inside me while hiding his face in my shoulder. His white and hot seed filled my interior which caused me to sigh when I felt that. We stayed in that position for a few minutes.

Freddie slowly crawled out of me and laid down next to me, then draped a sheet over both of me. He took a cigarette from his pants that it was on the floor and he lit it, I laid on his chest and I listened his agitated heart and his breathing in the sweet aroma that characterized him.

I felt his big hand on my shoulder and that indicated that I should look up so that the two meet.

"Did you plan it?" He left the smoke out of his mouth while he waited for an answer.

"Probably." I answered playfully. "I know you love Japanese things, but that Chinese dress is also very cute. What do you think?"

"I think everything you wear looks spectacular. Also, I needed to de-stress, I'd want to forget everything that happened in the studio. I forgot that I had a beautiful girl waiting for me every day."

With both hands I hid my face, you only heard the laugh of my dear boyfriend and he hugged me protectively.

"I hope I've helped"

"I think I will have more discussions with the boys for me to calm down me after of a hard day"

Before I could answer him, I felt his lips on mys and in an automatic act I closed my eyes to enjoy the sweetness of his lips combined with the tobacco flavor, strangely for me it was an exquisite flavor that only characterized Freddie.

"Thank you …" he said

I smile satisfied to hear my boyfriend so happy to share such an intimate moment with him.

"Do you want to have dinner? You must be a little hungry." I asked, I was covering my nakedness with the sheet " I think Joe and Phoebe have not returned home"

"No, I'll make dinner for you. Now, I'm more than satisfied ... " He placed his nose on my neck, I laughed at the tickling that his mustache caused me.

"Sounds perfect, dear." I kissed his cheekbone.

I only reaffirmed that being in the arms of Freddie Mercury made me the luckiest woman in the world ...

**_ * THE END * _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!!!!!! I hope you like this story!  
> I will this story in my tumblr soon  
> My Tumblr is


End file.
